sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
River the Echidna (old version)
"If I don't do it... then who will?" -River Credit for the base used in the picture goes to MPOMbases on Deviantart because I love the bases she makes and I'm too lazy to draw it without a base. River the Echinda belongs to me, Sonic belongs to SEGA, and the rest of that copyright crap. Basic Info Other Names: Prophet of the Emerald, Riv, Blue Girl, Chaos Girl Age: '''14 '''Species: Echidna Gender: '''Female '''IQ: 80 or 90 something? It's somewhere above room temperature. Maritial Status: '''Single '''Date of Birth: '''December 4th '''Date of Death: '''N/A '''Birthplace: '''Sandopolis, Angel Island '''Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Allergies: '''N/A '''Height: 3'6" ft or 106.7 cm Weight: 70 lbs or 31 km Voice Actor: '''Myself, if I can find a way to record my voice and post it on the wiki... '''Appearances: *Halloween party (dressed as Avatar Korra) *Sonic and the Black Knights (as Sir Robin, first appears towards the end of 4.11) *Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! (SFCB!) (As one of the brawlers) *What could possibly go wrong? (As the main character told in first person perspective) *Thunder Punch's Jungle Mayhem (one of the seven main heroes) Status Occupation: '''Jobless '''Weapon(s): '''None '''Economic Class: '''Inbetween Middle and Poor '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Personality: '''River, when you first meet her, is totally silent, skeptical, and a bit paranoid of you. She has some... trust issues. She doesn't really care about strangers, and often abandons the people that she doesn't have a relationship with. Once River gets to know you a little bit better, she’ll show her more talkative and open side. She sort of has this reverse psychology thing going on where she mocks and condescends the people she likes and acts respectful to people she hates. The latter part is mostly due to her trying to keep her anger towards them contained. She is also kind of Oblivious, being blind to some pretty obvious things. River is a bit stubborn and believes she can do just about anything on her own, although she is often proven wrong by others. Most of the time, she has no ounce of seriousness in her and usually does things without thinking first (mostly because she has no idea what she's actually doing). She can also get easily frustrated when faced against a challenging task, but the anger is immediately blown out when she accomplishes her goal. Above all this, River has a fierce and undying loyalty to her allies, and would sacrifice herself for them in an instant. '''Vehicle: '''None '''Mental Condition(s): FMS (False Memory Syndrome). Whatever heavily traumatic experience River goes through, she replaces the memory with a much less frightening and painful memory. Also, after she replaces a memory, she cannot get it back. It developed over the course of several years after becoming a Foster child. River has also shown some slight signs of SAD (Separation Anxiety Disorder), which is theorized to be the reason for her Achluophobia. She is somewhat worried or distressed when separated from a close friend for a certain amount of time, but this disorder was much worse in her childhood. Physical Disability: Most animals have tails in order to help them keep their balance while walking. If you haven't noticed, River does not have a tail. Because of this, she has a bit of a wobbly walk cycle and has horrible balancing skills. She can't stand on small platforms or fast-moving platforms, thus making objects like skateboards impossible to use since they are small and fast moving platforms. Ability Type: '''Power '''Goal(s): '''Discover what happened to her biological family, find out why and how she has her powers, and find out why she has no tail and such an obscure fur color for her species. '''Fears: River is very Achluophobic, and has panic attacks when in absolute darkness. She calms down when there's a source of light, like a candle or glowstick. Because of this, she freaks out during a New Moon, since there is no light reflected off of the moon at the time. She fears Snowboarding, Skiing, Skateboarding, Rollerskating, or anything that has the words board and skate in them. She also fears deserts, since she can’t use her Hydrokinesis ability when in a desert. Current Residence: '''Angel Island '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Good Points: '''Isn't overly serious, Determined, Loyal, Humorous, Calms down pretty fast '''Bad Points: '''Easily frustrated, doesn't learn from mistakes very well, does things without thinking, sarcastic, Oblivious Attitudes '''Attitude towards Life/Death: '''River prefers life over death, but still sees dying as a thing that's impossible to avoid '''Attitude towards People: '''A bit awkward and paranoid at first, but she soon warms up to them '''Attitude towards Money/Power: '''She doesn't care too much about it '''Attitude towards Work: '''She almost never wants to do it, but will do work if she absolutely has to '''Attitude towards Danger: '''River runs straight into it, or just bails '''Attitude towards Fighting: '''Again, she runs into it, or runs from it Interests '''Favorite Drink: '''Iced Tea '''Favorite Food: '''Peppers '''Hobbies: '''Swimming, Singing, Wandering around '''Likes: '''Oceans, Rock music, Classic Rock, Techno, random trivia, spicy food, and sheep '''Dislikes: '''Deserts, Caves, Tunnels, Snow related sports, Skateboarding Stats '''Strength: '''16/20 '''Agility/Speed: '''14/20 '''Intelligence: '''10/20 '''Health/Defense: '''8/20 '''Skills: '''She knows a lot of random trivia due to having a lot of free time '''Abilities: '''She knows hand-to-hand combat, and she’s good at making hits, but horrible at taking hits. River hits fast and hard, but if you’re faster than her, then your chances of defeating her are very high. '''Fighting Style: '''This girl fights by trying to completely disable her opponent's strength, then attack with all the force she has. If she can spot what they rely most on in a fight, she'll try to get rid of it as fast and hard as she can. For example, if she somehow managed to get into a battle with Amy Rose, she'll try to break her Piko Piko hammer with every chance she gets. And if she luckily gets Amy away from her weapon, then she attacks her full-force in the smallest amount of time possible. But if she's up against the generic Egg Pawn, she does the exact same thing, but she doesn't try to disable their strength because they really aren't that strong to begin with. '''Powers: '''River is a Hydrokinetic, meaning that she can control any substance that has water in it. She can use anything containing H2O as a weapon (except for living creatures). As long as she has a water source, she can use it. In desperation, River pulls water out from humid air or plants, but when none of those are present (like in deserts) her power is completely useless. But since water is extremely flexible and can take about any shape, she can use it in dozens of ways. She can use your generic water blasts to splash some people and knock them down with enough force. She can create a "water whip" which as it's name suggests, works like a whip made out of water, and can grab objects (sometimes people) from a distance. For severely damaging opponents, she creates a high-pressure "water jet" that can blast enemies back quite a distance or can shoot clean through them if concentrated enough. Finally, her strongest move (without any boosts or extra chaos energy) is the Hydro Vortex. It works like a waterspout which she can put herself in the center of, and once all of the water in the area is absorbed in the vortex, she then forces the water to quickly splash down and damage all of the enemies in the area. This move requires a high amount of concentration, which is why she doesn't pull it off very much. '''Weaknesses: '''River’s life is bound to the Chaos Emeralds, she literally relies on them to survive. If their powers are drained like in Sonic Unleashed, she’ll fall into a coma, and won’t awake until one of them is restored. The more that are restored, the more awake and lively she becomes. If the Chaos Energy keeping her alive is taken away from her, then she’ll have about an hour to live, and if she dies from it, she cannot be revived. Using some Chaos-related abilities inflicts pain on her. If she uses something like Chaos Control, it stings a bit, if she uses Chaos Spear, some part of her body will be injured, but if she tries to go super-form, nothing actually happens. '''Emerald Form: This is about the closest River will ever get to a super form. She doesn't absorb any Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, or anything like that. Instead, she actually becomes possessed by the Spirit of the Master Emerald, and has absolutely no control of her actions in this state. Her water powers are enough to rival Perfect Chaos, but she still retains a horrible defense and can be taken down easily. Minor Abilities: - She is able to hear the voices of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, who happen to be sentient spirits trapped inside of gems (in my canon, anyway) - It is impossible for her to drown. Having her drown is like suffocating by holding your breath, something that is completely stopped by natural reflexes. When put into water, she just subconciously creates air bubbles whenever she is running low on breath. - Even though River can use anything holding water as a weapon, it is still unknown if she can control the blood of a living being. Like using their blood to control certain parts of their body and use them like a puppet. If she did discover that she has this ability... then who knows WHAT will happen... - She can also manipulate the pressure of water, and if used correctly, she can cause herself and/or others to walk on a body of water. Personal Info Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (crush, but he’s oblivious), Amy Rose (close friend), Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Valerie (foster sister), Dash, and Shadow (the Jaguar, not the Hedgehog) Rivals: 'Rouge (they would be neutral if it weren't for Knuckles), Blaze (they have a love-hate relationship; mostly hate), Fryst (my sister's character), and Rogue (my sister's other character) '''Enemies: '''Doctor Eggman/Robotnik '"It's Complicated": Chaos Negative, the Master Spirit Faction: '''Heroes '''Relatives: Anna (Mother), Zale (Father), Currently unnamed Foster Mother, Currently unnamed Foster Father, Valerie (Older Foster Sister) Relationships in Explanation (Canon characters) (Friends) Sonic: They're pretty good friends. They aren't "Besties" but they aren't just acquaintances. They don't normally hang out, but they like to talk when they have the opportunity. Tails: River is a bit awkward around Tails, mostly because she doesn't know how to relate to him. He's a genius, she's average-intelligence, he's humble, she's easily frustrated, he's helpful, she's an accident waiting to happen. But they're friends on the idea that "if my friend is your friend, then you're my friend as well". Knuckles: The two of them together are kind of like little kids. She teases him, calls him names, condescends him, all because she has a crush on him. While he, on the other hand, is annoyed by her, but still stays with her because she's one of the few girls he's not extremely awkward around. She also really likes him because she can relate to his obliviousness. Amy Rose: Despite having a lot of differences, these girls are actually really great friends. Amy is what encouraged River to be more outgoing and lively, while River tries to help Amy with getting Sonic to like her. Team Chaotix: River likes to see all three of these guys as the brothers she never had. She sees Vector as the cool older brother, Espio as the mature slightly-less-older brother, and Charmy as the annoying yet adorable younger brother. The three of them sees her as "one of the guys", so they're pretty cool around each other. Silver: Like with Knuckles, she loves to mess around with Silver due to his naivety. But most of the time he's not exactly sure if she's joking or not. He gets pretty annoyed when she doesn't take things seriously, but every once in a while he lightens up and is fine with her carelessness. He's also the only one who can stop arguments between her and Blaze. (Rivals) Rouge: Rouge always underestimates River, which of course would annoy the latter, but not enough to get into a rivalry. But their rivalry was actually started because River believes that the other has a thing for Knuckles (which is pretty damn likely). River sees Rouge as romantic competition, while Rouge just sees River as an idiot. Blaze:'These girls have a love-hate relationship. River doesn't like her because she's not as fun to mess around with and like Rouge, Blaze often underestimates her. Blaze doesn't like her because she doesn't take things seriously and believes that she is inexperienced with the world. But they like each other because in battle, they make an awesome tag-team. Blaze is the fast and agile inferno, while River is the strong power-type typhoon. What one lacks, the other makes up for. Relationships in Explanation (Fan-made Characters) '(Rivals) Fryst: These two don't see eachother much due to Fryst's nomadic nature, but when they're together, they don't get along all that well. Despite having several similarities (Gaining their powers from Chaos Radiation, both having dead Mothers, etc.) they see eachother as opposites. River doesn't like Fryst's anti-social and intimidating personality, while Fryst doesn't like River's ridiculously upbeat attitude in serious situations. They don't hate each other enough to be enemies, but they are annoyed enough to become rivals. Rogue: Like with Rouge, Rogue is River's romantic rival. They both know that the other is standing in their way of their crush, Knuckles. River tries to keep him away from Knuckles as much as she can, while Rogue tries to convince her to become a Lesbian because... well... that's just Rogue, and he doesn't want any chance of her getting together with Knuckles. (It's Complicated) Chaos Negative: Negative is overly protective of River, immediately attacks anyone who lays a finger on her, he's destructive... but he's also her Dad. So she kinda has to stick with him. Even though he is calm and almost likeable when they're alone together, he acts like a monster (well, he IS a Chaos Monster) when her friends are around. But she tries to calm him down as best as she can, which works most of the time. But every once in a while, her attempt doesn't work and she has to defend her friends before he can hurt them. He tries to act like an actual dad and be there for her to make up for the times when he wasn't, but it doesn't always work out perfectly. the Master Spirit: The Master Spirit and River don't really want to get along for multiple reasons. The Spirit has limited emotions and doesn't have the ability to understand and keep relationships, so she doesn't talk to River much. River hates her because she's the root of all of her problems (she's the one who caused the death of her mother, transformed her dad into a Chaos Monster, and caused a huge chain effect of psychological and some physical issues with River). But of course, they have to work together because of River's relationship with the Chaos Emeralds and they cannot obtain their Emerald Form without eachother. Also, River is the only one who can understand what the Spirit is saying. History River's biological parents, Anna and Zale, lived in Sandopolis on Angel Island. When their daughter was born, neither of them had any clue as to why she lacked a tail and had such an obscure color for an Echidna. For the first few months, both of them tried to ignore it and live normally. It only lasted for a year until the mother, Anna, suddenly fell ill and died. That was when Zale discovered that she had been exposed to Chaos Radiation prior to River's birth, and it was the cause behind her death and their daughter's odd appearance. Several days after, a strange spirit-like being appeared in front of River for unknown reasons, but her father quickly saw it as a threat and ran from Sandopolis whe1n it appeared again, due to being extremely protective of her since Anna's death. For most of her early years, they had been running from the being, but she had never understood her father's actions. At the age of five, Zale had made the decision that leaving her to be raised by Humans in Station Square was better than running for her life, and he told her to not tell them anything about her past. River still doesn't know his reasoning behind it, but she did as she was told. Sometime later, River was put into a Foster home with another older foster child. Over the years, she had forced herself to forget nearly everything about Zale and the mysterious being, and made herself believe that her family died since there was no other explanation. Forcing herself to forget her memories and replace them with others is what made her develop FMS. She had also developed some symptoms of SAD after being abandoned, but it grew weaker over time. 9 years later, River met a Hedgehog girl named Amy Rose (who happened to mistake her for Sonic), and for some reason, River decided that it would be a good idea to help the other find her "boyfriend"... Other Sonic Generations (Younger Self) Age: '''6 '''Height: '''2'3" '''Personality: Despite what happened to her a year before, River is very eccentric and energetic (since she developed FMS). But she's also a loner, since she feels alienated as the only Anthro in her Foster family and School. She is very honest, sometimes too honest and it gets her into trouble. Younger River is very afraid to show that she has any weaknesses or fears, since she wants to prove that she's capable to stand her own. Despite this goal, she's actually very dependant on older people, especially her older Foster sister. Abilities: River is unaware of her Hydrokinesis at this age, but she's an excellent swimmer and can hold her breath for extended periods of time. Even though she is a little kid, she's stronger than she looks, being known to be able to carry objects almost twice her weight. Sonic and the Secret Rings (Alternate Self) Name: '''Aveil '''Alignment: mostly Neutral Weapon: Dual Scimitars Occupation/Role: Freelance Thief/Side-character History: Aveil was born into a long line of thieves, and was taught the ways of stealth, but it was believed that she wouldn't succeed as a thief because the fur color she was born with was too bright. In order to prove herself able, she set out on a solo mission to steal a valuable artifact. However, she had failed horribly, and returned with nothing. But upon her return, she had found that the Erazor Djinn had erased the her family and her home in the Arabian Nights. In order to prevent herself from being erased as well, she traveled to the parts of the world that still existed, and took the job of a freelance thief. Sonic and the Black Knight (Alternate Self) Name: '''Robin '''Knight Title: '''Sir Robin, the Brave (self-given title. Prefers to be called "Sir" and not "Lady", since she didn't want to seem dainty) '''Alignment: '''Good '''Weapon: '''None. Since she has actually never been a squire, she doesn't know how to fight with a sword or any weapon. '''Occupation/Role: Supposedly a Knight/Comic relief Abilities: Robin, just like River, still retains Hydrokinesis, but in Camelot it is still considered magic. She can only use water-related magic, such as fighting with water, enchanting water, and scrying (which can only be done with water). She sees these powers as part curse, and part gift. History: She and her family are from a kingdom far from Camelot. Robin's mother, prior to the girl's birth, was cursed by a Sorcerer from the north. At first, the curse seemed to have done nothing, but when Robin was born, she was cyan, unlike her family. They later discovered that the curse cast upon her mother is what did this, and it had given the girl magical abilities as well. But they had to keep this a secret, since magic was highly illegal in the kingdom and they knew she would be taken from them if it was discovered. However, the curse had taken it's toll on her mother, and killed her when Robin was a year old. After this, the kingdom had discovered that Robin had magical abilities, but instead of being killed, they banished her and her father, who later lived in Camelot. Although magic is allowed in Camelot, she still is afraid to use it since it is what killed her mother and got her family banished. Now, she hides her magical abilities and pretends to be a Knight, so that she can be seen as more of a hero and less of an accident waiting to happen. Quotes "Was that supposed to be a joke or an insult? Oh whatever..." "What? Yeah, I know being afraid of the dark is something only little kids have, but at least I don't have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia..." ''- Admitting to her Achluophobia ''"Hey Shadow! That guy over there called you a faker!" "You know, if it weren't for that whole 'Evil Eggman Empire' thing, Eggman might actually be a cool guy to talk to." "Did I ever tell you about the time me and my friend, Valerie..." ''- What she says before starting a long story ''"Sonic?! Why do you need to drive a car? There's no way it goes faster than you run!" "You'd think having false memories would be a bad thing, but I have a feeling that if I had kept the real memories I replaced, I would be in depression." "You wanna know how to be happy in life? Always have low expectations. You'd be surprised by how many little things can make you happy." (singing)'' "Secret tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret-secret-secret-secret tunnel, YEAH!'' (No longer singing) ...Did I ever mention that I really hate tunnels?" ''- When she finds a secret tunnel ''"Sorry, I'm just not exactly used to... uh... well... I'll just be heading inside now..." - awkardly talking to Judas at a party "Now for the last time... I... AM... CYAN! NOT BLUE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" 30 Character Development Questions: River's Results 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: River never really knew her biological mother, and she was really closley attached to her father. But she's forced herself to forget about them when her dad left. Now her Foster parents (which I haven't really described until now) are probably the opposite of her personality. They are serious, straight-to-the-point, and uptight. Even though they are her caretakers, she's always seen her older Foster sister as a more motherly figure. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well, the fact that she's blue *gets slapped by River* cyan- I meant cyan- is a pretty prominent feature considering that her entire race is either red, orange, or pink. Another prominent feature is the way her quills are styled (but are honestly really hard to describe). 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: I'm not sure if this counts as a scar, but she does have a very minor birth defect. She was born without a tail, but no one really notices it until either she tells them or they look close enough. Other than that, I don't think she has anything that counts as a scar. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: She's pretty neutral about it. She really only does what she thinks is necessary for appearances, like brushing out knots in her quills (quills can get tangled?) and wearing what she thinks looks kinda cool. River doesn't think she's ugly, but spending 9 years of her life around only humans, she's seen herself as a bit weird because she keeps comparing herself to them. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: Probably a 2 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Answer: I haven't really focused too hard on this one, but if I had to think of the best possible memory, it would probably be the day that she discovered her Hydrokinesis. Finding out that you've got water powers makes you feel like a freaking superhero. Who doesn't feel awesome when they find out they are a superhero? 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: Well, she's actually mentally erased this moment, but it doesn't mean it never happened. There's a good reason why River forced herself to forget all of it. This moment was when her dad had to abandon her with the humans in order to have a happy and almost normal childhood. It was pretty heartbreaking to her, since she was extremely dependant on him and he didn't explain why he left. She felt betrayed, because she had no idea how to justify his actions. But with all the inner conflict, she forced herself to forget what really happened and replaced the memory with a much less conflicting false memory. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: Her favorite ice cream flavor is probably Strawberry. Why Strawberry? Because it's Strawberry. Now her favorite color is probably white, red, and dark gray, due to the clothes she wears. Her favorite song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. Her favorite flower is Iris, since she likes it's interesting shape. 9.) Who does your character trust? She mostly trusts people who have persistence and people she can relate to. If someone keeps being friendly towards her, then she starts to believe that they can see past her outer shell and therefore she starts to trust them. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answer: Turning point no.1 is when she and her father had to leave their home in Sandopolis for certain reasons. Turning point no. 2 is when her dad had to abandon her 4 years after point no. 1. Now the final turning point is when she met Amy Rose, which then caused a domino effect of her meeting a bunch of other canons, discovering some of her past, abilities, and a bunch of other stuff. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: Well... she's already an Echidna, so I guess that means she's really weird? Since Echidnas in real life are really weird? I mean, they're like a hybrid of hedgehog, anteater, and they're egg-laying mammals. Don't even get me started on their peni- *gets slapped by River again* 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: River is in the middle. She's not super behind the times, but she doesn't keep up to date with every single thing that comes out. When people have smart phones, she's content with a flip-phone. If everyone has a 3DS, she's cool with a GBA, etc. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: As a sleeper, she's a starfish. If there's room on the bed, she takes up ALL of that room. The covers are mostly jumbled into a mass of blankets when she wakes up. She doesn't sleep walk, but she somehow manages to shift so much in her sleep so much that she wakes up in a different place than where she fell asleep. She's found herself waking up on the stairs, under the bed, and one time on the Master Emerald. Pray that she doesn't take the top on a bunk bed... 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: River hates extreme heat, because that also means the area is really dry, so she can't use her Hydrokinesis if there is no water. While extreme cold is pretty bad too, she can still use her abilities in the cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: She's definitely a morning bird, partly because she makes herself fall asleep early to avoid experiencing panic attacks from Achluophiba. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: Nope. Not blood-related, anyway... 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: Workspace? Pfft, what workspace? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Answer: The only food she's good at making is something you can make in a microwave. If she tried to make a birthday cake for a friend, it would likely come out as a gooey blob thing. If she made cookies, she'd forget to add in half of the ingredients. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: Walking or hitching a ride from a friend. If she's starting her journey in Station Square, then she'll use the train. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: Achluophobia, fear of darkness. It's not really irrational, but you wouldn't expect a 14 year old to have that fear. Now she has a really irrational fear of things similar to skateboards (especially Extreme Gear. So much for competing in Sonic Riders.) Since she was born without a tail, it causes her to have horrible balance, and things like Extreme Gear are all about balancing. So she knows that if she tries it, she will always fall because she wasn't built to use them. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: Probably a wave or a water drop to represent her talent with Hydrokinesis. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Answer: Probably to the 80's, so she can see everything we call "retro" today be considered the newest thing. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: Nope. She doesn't believe that any charms will do anything for her, and she certainly doesn't think that horoscopes will turn out to be true. River believes that something will happen to her, she waits until it actually happens. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: Someone who she can have fun messing around with, but they know that she's just playing. She likes people who don't hold on to the past and just keep moving on with their life. River also likes the kind of people that are like "frozen chocolate", hard and cold at first, but really sweet after a while. Thus kind of explaining her crush on Knuckles. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Answer: Uh... Gloved? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Answer: Her favorite comfort food is French Onion soup because... well... I don't know, it's just a really good soup. Now as a guilty pleasure, River does watch some really girly shows when no one's around (example: Ouran Highschool Host Club, Fruits Basket, etc.). Her favorite outfit is the one she wears everyday (the shirt-dress thing with the hood). Cappuccino, just cappuccino. Favorite season is autumn due to the colors of the trees, and her favorite holiday is New Years because of the fireworks (which relates back to her achluophobia, and the fireworks light up the night, blah blah blah, I think you get the general idea). 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Answer: Audience of One by Rise Against. The message of the lyrics are about starting out happy with someone, but something suddenly changes and you begin to lose your happiness as that someone focuses more on their goals than you and themself. This relates to River's earlier years, since she started out with a happy family, but when her mother died, everything completely changed. When she and her dad left Sandopolis, she started to believe that her father cared more about her safety than her actual emotions, thus causing her to lose her happiness but be very dependant on him as well. Now the second song is The Gypsy Bard. This song represents her current life, where she still has a lot of physical and psychological problems, but she prefers to ignore her problems with cheery and joyful ignorance. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: Tradgedy/Comedy? I dare someone to make a tragic comedy movie... 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer: I've actually never thought of that, so I don't really know. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear River, I am sorry for giving you so many problems, just please don't kill me. But on the bright side, I gave you a lot of friends, and you don't have to remember all the bad stuff that happened in your life because I gave you FMS. And there's also a some people who like you. Again, please don't kill me. Your creator, KnucklesFangirl. Trivial facts - Most of River's personality was inspired by Elizabeth Comstock from the game Bioshock Infinite (both are inexperienced with the world outside their home and are said to be somewhat "Prophets"), Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (both are highly sarcastic and condescending), and Korra from The Legend of Korra (both are quick to be frustrated). The other parts (like some of her fears and favorites) are taken directly from me. - River has had three different names during development, the first name being Liz, the second name being Kaiyo, and the third being Erin. - The red cross design on River's shirt intentionally resembles the red cross design on Daniel's mask. - The cross design was orignally an X, but it was changed to a cross since it was easier to draw at certain angles. - River was originally meant to be a Hedgehog, but was changed to Echidna due to her design. - River fears deserts, and rather ironically, she was born in a desert. - Before the Hydrokinesis idea came in, she was originally meant to have a different power called 'Chaos Shouts', based off of the Dragon Shouts from the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. This was scrapped because it was too overpowered. - Despite her personality, River never enters contests or competitions out of shyness. So if she was in a Sonic Riders (it's not like she can use Extreme Gear anyway) or Sonic and Mario Olympics game, she'd always be the person who starts a race or referees something. *However, if she was put into a contest against her will, then she becomes extremely competitive. - If River was born naturally (without all the Chaos Radiation stuff), her fur color would have been only a bit darker than her mother's color. - Speaking of colors, River is known to be very "politically correct" when it comes to color schemes. For example, if she heard someone call Sonic "blue" she'd immediatley correct them and say that he is "Cobalt". If someone called Blaze "purple" she'd correct them and say that she is "Bright Lavender". She knows the names of pretty much every shade of every color. - Sometimes (only in fanart) she has visible eyelashes, like the huge ones on basically every canon female character. She also sometimes has her tail in fanart. - That weird green hedgehog in the gallery section is River's very first concept ever. She was originally meant to be a hedghog named Terra who had control over plants and rocks, but this counts as a first design because Terra's personality was a base for River's personality. - Other than the fact that she has cyan fur, her brown eyes also stick out a bit when compared to her race, since most Echidnas have purple or blue eyes, with a few having green. - River doesn't have a completely defined heritage. Her ancestors were both members of the Nocturnus Clan and the Knuckles Clan, so heritage-wise, she's a hybrid of both tribes - Before she discovered that she was an Echidna, she actually believed that she was a Hedgehog and Anteater hybrid, mostly because Echidnas share several traits with both of the species. - Another reason why she believed she was part Hedgehog is due to the way her face is shaped, since it's shaped more like Amy Rose's than Tikal's or Shade's face. This is because I only know how to draw Hedgehog faces... Concept and Creation So for a few weeks I was trying to think of a good fan character, but every time I tried they ended up acting like they're from a superfantasy story or they were complete rip-offs of other characters. One night while browsing the Sonic wiki, I found an interesting piece of trivia that said "The colors of the Babylon Rogues and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are the same colors of the Chaos Emeralds, save for the Cyan Emerald". Then that's when I came up with the idea that my character should be cyan, so that they could match the cyan Chaos Emerald. So she started out as a hedghog named "Liz", but I kept her as a background character in my mind in case I came up with a better idea. Do a time skip, and I haven't made up a good enough character that could become my main, so I started working more and more on developing "Liz". The more I developed her design, she actually started looking more like an Echidna, so I just said, "Screw it, let's make her an Echidna". Then for her personality, I decided to change from what I usually did (total badass-emo-deep-serious characters) and I decided to make a character that would act like a casual teenager, but I still wanted some deepness in her character. Then after throwing around ideas and seeing what sticks, I changed her name to River and thus she was born. Gallery River reference 2.png|I just put this here so that the actual drawing appears for her icon instead of fanart. River The Echinda.png|Thank you so much, Baine! River the echidna - cartoon comics.jpg|Thank you for the fanart, Sam! RIVER GAME.jpg|Well this request turned out a lot better than I expected! Thank you that guy who's name is really hard to type since there are so many 0's in your name! Arabian Nights River.png|Aveil, River's "Sonic and the Secret Rings" counterpart Cascade.png|River's male counterpart: Cascade. I admit the mouth looks messed up. Young River.png|River at around the age of 5 or 6 (or in other words, Classic River) Sir Robin.png|Black Knight version: Sir Robin. I love drawing her quills in a ponytail ^_^ Liz the Echidna.png|River's VERY FIRST design... she still looks really shocked by something... also she looks like a pothead River Icon.png|This is the most perfect I have ever drawn the eyes... Oh sorry, what was I saying? Yeah, just the head-silhouette icon that every character seems to have... Human River.png|River as a human. My god, I love drawing her quills/hair... What has been seen.png|Yeah, those are the shadows of Tails, Sonic, Knux, and Amy. River is very confused. This is why we can't have nice things.png|River is freaked out by the Female Furry Dollmaker version of her. The gray text is me, by the way. Fighting pose.png|And now she's pissed because of how much I freaked her out in the last two pictures. Unfashionable Shrekface.jpg|River's very first design from 2012- OH MY GAWD TOO MUCH GREEN! THAT IS SO NOT "FETCH!" Category:Female Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Power type characters Category:Orphan Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Category:Echidna Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Music-Lover Category:Teenager Category:Echidnas